Soul Eater: Resonance!
by Soul Omamori
Summary: 'Himari doesn't break promises.' But what happens when Himari is ripped away from her little sister? Found at DWMA, Himari is known as 'Alice', and soon realizes the growing insanity in her soul. Then she meets Roxas. The boy who holds the key to her heart; and her madness. Rated: T , Pairing: OCxOC, SoulxMaka, Black*StarxTsubaki
1. Everything Must Have A Beginning

_**Soul Eater Resonance! **  
_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Everything Must Have A Beginning**_

* * *

_Where there is darkness…_

_There is light…_

_Where there is light…_

_There is darkness…_

_When they hold hands…_

_They make a beautiful sunset…_

_They make a beautiful sunrise…_

I once heard that there are two different beings. One that is born in the light. And one that is born in the darkness.

But…

_What if there is a being…_

_Who was born…_

_In between light, and dark?_

* * *

"Hehee! Look, Himari-chan! Look!" Aki pointed up to the sky, where blasts of red and blue shimmered next to the stars. "Isn't it pretty?" She smiled up at me.

I nodded. "Yeah, it is very beautiful." I smiled back at her. My little sister's face hadn't changed since we arrived here at the festival. She beamed when I bought her a deck of playing cards, when we ate dumplings, when we sat down on the grassy meadow and began watching the fireworks. She reminded me of a younger version of myself; glossy black hair, with light blue eyes. Except my eyes were purple.

"You're beautiful, Himari-chan! Very pretty! Like the fireworks! It's been a long time since you smiled!" I grinned at her compliment. She was so sweet and caring for a seven-year-old. But she was right, I could never the last time I smiled, the events of it happening were far apart.

The finale began. Bursts of blue, white, and purple shot up into the dark sky, whizzing and screaming. Completely dissolving, more fireworks flew, flashing before exploding into loud cracks and tails of light. Lying down on my back, I sighed contentedly. Aki looked at me and laughed. I looked up at the sky, where the creepy moon never ceased to make me shiver. Just its smile, the way the blood drips from its mouth… the _eyes_. I shivered coldly.

"You think the moon is sad?" Aki asked, sitting cross-legged. I placed my hands on my stomach and shrugged.

"Why do you think that?" I glanced at her to see her expression full of curiosity. Aki shrugged in return.

"Well… think about it. It's creepy, so most people wouldn't like to look at it." She pointed up one finger. "Second, it must be pretty lonely up there, in the dark." She held up another finger. "I just thought it might be sad." An imaginary light-bulb coming above her head, and she stood up and shouted. "I'll be your friend, Mr. Moon!"

I began laughing. Sitting back down, she gave me a look.

"What? He's lonely!" I laughed harder closing my eyes as a tear squeezed out and rolled down the side of my face.

"Aki, you're silly. Just look!" I said in between laughs. I pointed around the moon. "See? Stars. They're all there, around the moon. The stars are the moon's friends. He's not lonely." She smiled and stared at the friends of the moon.

"I guess your right!" Aki began giggling. I smiled. "I love this festival! I wish there could be a festival every day!" She suddenly exclaimed, looking at me.

"Yeah… they only have them four or five times a _year_." I nodded.

"Let's enjoy it then! Get up!" She tugged on my arm. Rolling my eyes, I let her drag me through the stalls again, pointing at the masks, food, and toys.

Not paying attention, I bumped into a boy. Aki stopped and turned to look at me.

"Watch where you're going, fool." I glared at him. His surprised blue eyes shone. Short, brown hair fell over his eyes slightly. I noticed he was in a large group.

"Watch where _you're _going." A girl stepped up, wearing a bright yellow kimono. Her emerald eyes gleamed, her sandy hair tied in pigtails. Usually I would've walked away by now, without a word, but Aki tugged on my green kimono.

"Onee-chan…" Crap! I'm supposed to be a role model, not go picking fights. I squeezed her hand. I knew what she was going to say, even before she said it. "Say gomenasai and let's go." Sighing, I nodded.

"Gomenasai." I bowed, staring at my knees. Straightening, I heard someone in the group scoff. I bit the inside of my cheek. Turning to Aki, I felt myself smile broadly.

"Let's go over there?" I pointed down to another, farther away from where we were standing. She giggled and nodded before skipping away.

"It seems the little one has more manners than the girl."

_I was never good at making friends._

_Is it because of a temper?_

_Or, maybe I blame others, rather than myself?_

"Himari-chan?" Aki pulled on my kimono again. Coming out of my daze, I noticed my eyes were watery. Blinking them away, I looked into her dark blue eyes.

"Himari-chan… are you lonely?" Shocked, I stepped back.

"Of course not!" I laughed off her question. Picking her up and swirling her around, I carried her, following the line of lanterns. "I'm like the moon." She raised an eyebrow. "You're my star." We smiled together.

Eventually, she fell asleep, and I ended up carrying her back home.

Well, it's not really much of a _home_.

"You're finally home!" Father spun his finger around sarcastically. He was sitting on the couch, drinking his third beer. The other two were spilled out on the floor. "You're late. It's just a damn festival." I gulped.

"I'm so sorry." I shifted Aki in my arms.

"Put her to bed, then come sit by me." He patted the seat next to him. I nodded and walked slowly into the hall, past the bathroom, past my parent's bedroom, and into ours. It was small, with two mats on the floor. Papers were scattered all over, as well. Laying Aki down on her mat, I smiled. Her expression was calm.

"Keep your pleasant dreams." I caressed her cheek and softly kissed her forehead. Straightening, I tip-toed away, closing the door tightly, and walked out into the living room and sat down beside my father. He smiled and took another drink.

"So, how was the festival?" He asked sarcastically, trying to make himself care. I looked down at my hands in my lap.

"Fine." I knew he'd ask about Aki. "Aki had lots of fun."

"That's nice to here." He leaned back and sighed. "I care about you damn kids, you know? Especially you." I blinked.

_Is his… _

_Good side…_

_Coming out?_

"I mean, you're the heir to this stupid family line, and you need to be responsible." He touched my right shoulder. "Those tattoos, do they ever hurt?" I blinked harder and raised my head. The tattoos, the symbol of the Great Family.

_Am I actually hearing this?_

_The last time he acted like this…_

_Was Aki's last birthday…_

"No." I whispered. My tattoos; swirling black markings that come from my right elbow up to my shoulder, and down the right side of my back, where it circled around my waist. It was never originally like this. It never circled my waist, until two years ago. How it happened, I don't know. I just felt anger, then sadness, then… darkness. Something spitting out in the pit of my stomach, making me feel queasy and sick. Then pain. The pain was unbearable. That's all I remember, and now my markings went around my waist.

"That's good." He took another drink and hiccupped.

"Where's Mother?" I murmured.

"What did you say?" Father sputtered.

"Where's… Mother…"

"Speak up!" His voice rose. I gulped.

"Mother!" I yelled.

"Don't _yell_!" Father grabbed my wrist and flung me off the couch and onto the floor. He slammed his foot against my back, making my elbows and knees collapse. Crushing his foot against my spine, I held back the whines of pain.

_I knew it._

_His 'good side' was eaten away._

"She's sleeping!" He said loudly. "She promised she wouldn't cry, but she did!" My eyes snapped open. It was almost as if this bastard was laughing at her.

"Why are you glaring at me like that? I thought you hated both of us! You should be happy I beat her! She needs discipline, just like you do!" Father rolled his foot off my back and kicked my chest. The air gasped out of me as I rolled onto my back.

"You… bastard." Another kick. Spit flew out of my mouth and landed on the floor. I didn't mean to, but the pain made my mouth fly open.

"Ew, clean it!" Grimacing, I got onto my elbows. Using my sleeve, I cleaned up the mess.

"Gomenasai… gomenasai… I didn't do it on purpose…" I felt myself mutter. Standing up, father picked me up by my ponytail. This time I couldn't help but yell. My feet didn't touch the ground anymore. With amazing strength, he threw me up against a wall. A single tear rolled down my cheek.

"Jinen!" Mother shrieked, coming from the hall. She rushed over to him and pried his hand off my hair. Falling to my knees, I panted hard. Father slapped her, and she landed on her butt, cradling her cheek.

"I thought I told you to stay out of this!" He yelled. I got up onto my elbows and looked at them.

"Shut up! You have no control over me!" I closed my eyes as I heard the sound of skin against skin. I heard a loud 'crash', and the clattering of glass on the floor. Opening them again, Father towered over me. Mother was in the corner, huddled up in a ball. Glass was scattered all over.

Father pointed the broken beer bottle at my face. I felt my hands shake.

_Be strong._

_Be brave._

_I can't! _I screamed inside my head. I felt my hand touch my scar on my thigh. He cut me once there, too. Grabbing my arm, he held it up. Flipping it around, he fingered the flesh. Slowly, he dug the blade into my arm. Thankfully, not near any vital vein. I heard a scream, and I had no idea where it came from. My eyes went dead. A bead of blood trickled down and landed on the floor. Deeper. More drops.

"Let GO!" I screamed with all my might. I felt an unfamiliar, yet familiar energy seep into my body, from deep somewhere inside me. Purple sparks flew from my hand and hit him in the chest, making him fly back. _What was that?_

Whatever it was, it made me tired. I tried to stand up, but as I did so, my legs turned to jelly and I fell down again. Trying to stand back up, I felt helpless. Laying my face on the floors, sleep took over me and I fainted.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan…!" I woke up to darkness. I felt my left arm being shook by two small hands.

"Aki-chan?" I whispered. Aki's grip on my arm loosened.

"You have to help! Mommy is driving… and she's swerving all over the place… and!" I was about to pull my hands away from their uncomfortable position, but something cold clattered against both wrists and kept them in place. "Handcuffs… and you're blindfolded, too…" I still felt tired from what happened before. Knowing I had to protect my sister, I leaned down.

"Aki, be my eyes." I sensed her nod. "Okay, who's in the car?"

"Mommy's driving. I don't know where Dad is… Mom said she 'was going to make things better for us'…" I nodded. "Please be quiet… it'll be a bad idea if Mommy finds out we both woke up."

_Why would she want us asleep?_

"Do you have the key to these handcuffs?" I felt where they were being held at; the metal pole connecting the armrest the chair.

"No… Mommy has them, and I can't reach them."

_Why would she have me locked up? _

_To fight._

_She was scared of me?_

I grimaced.

"Aki-chan, please, tell me where we are." We swerved to the right, and I banged up against the door. Cold air seeped in and made me shiver.

"I-I don't know! It's all moving so fast and my eyes are blurry and groggy…"

"Aki!" I hissed. "Please."

"Okay!" I heard her stifle back a sniffle. "Gomenasai."

"It's okay… I see lots of sidewalks and… turn, lanes, I think they're called. Are we in the city?" I thought for a moment. What was the name of the city? What?

"Death City." I remembered suddenly. The roads were dangerous. "Aki, hold on to me tightly. I have a plan." I felt her arms wrap around me. _One, two, three…! _I banged my wrists back, clanging the metal against the pole.

_Bang, bang, bang_

My wrists ached.

_Bang… bang…_

The cuffs pierced my right hand's skin. The blood dripped down.

"Aki-chan, close your eyes." I begged. I tried to use the blood as butter, to help me slip off the cuff, but nothing worked.

_Bang! Bang!_

Now or never! I leaned all the way forward, then jerked back.

_Bang!_

_-snap_

I felt my arms relax after falling to my side. Trying to take off my blindfold, mother turned a hard right.

I hit the door again. The car alarm beeped, scaring her.

"What the-?" She turned to look at us, letting go of the wheel. Kicking the door open, I wrapped my arms around my sister. We swerved left. Leaning forward, Aki quickly unbuckled my seatbelt at the last moment.

I jumped out of the car, using the seat as a backboard. Thrusting myself sideways, I landed on my back on the burning asphalt. I screamed in pain. Aki was on top of me, shaking. I heard a loud 'BANG'.

Aki turned her head and gasped. "The car! It ran into a pole! It's… on fire!" She buried her face into my kimono. "Mommy!" Slowly, I sat up despite having rocks dig into my back.

"It's… alright, Aki-chan." I petted her black hair. She began to cry into my chest, grasping onto my clothes tightly. It seemed like forever, but we sat there, in the middle of the road, grasping onto each other.

Somehow, Aki eventually ran out of tears, so she just sat there, breathing hard. I tried to take my blindfold off, but to no prevail. Smoke filled my nose, and eventually I felt the fire's warmth die down.

"Aki…" A sudden memory flashed into my head. I groaned; the memories always hurt me in some way.

"_Ha ha! Freak!" The boy yelled at me, throwing pebbles. I dodged them with blurry tears. _

"_Please! S-Stop!" I cried. The other boys came back with more stones._

"_Go die, freak!" One of them said, aiming a perfect shot to my stomach. Gasping in pain, I fell to the ground, clenching my stomach._

"_Stop hurting my sis!" Aki, who was only four or five years old, ran up in front of me and spread her arms out wide. "Stop it!" Her tiny voice was suddenly loud. _

I saw static, but then the vision cleared again, and I had to bear the rest of it.

"_Get out of the way, little kid!" The boys smirked._

"_Look, she's trying to protect her freak for a sister! Ha!" I saw a rock fly by. Everything went in slow motion. Despite the pain, I grabbed Aki around the waist and pushed her to the ground as the flint of the rock cut my cheek. Tears streamed down my face._

The memory completely went static, but then a new, faded one appeared in my head.

"_Hi-chan! Are you okay?" I wrapped the linen bandages around my arm. How I got it, I don't remember. My eyes were too blurry, anyway._

"_I'm fine… are _you _okay is the important question." Aki shrugged and lifted up her kimono, revealing a large bruise on her ankle. _

"_It doesn't hurt anymore, unless I start running." I crouched down onto my knees. "It really hurt that one time though… at the park." I wrapped my arms around her and began to cry._

"_Aki…" I knew I had to protect my little sister. "I _promise_. One day, I'll give you a better life. You won't suffer, and you'll be happy. I promise!" I looked into her blue eyes and kissed her forehead. "I promise… I promise…"_

The memory faded, and fire was in my eyes.

"I promise… I promise…" Realization hit me.

"Onee-chan? Onee-chan…" Aki shook me from my daze. "Are you okay?"

"Aki-chan… do you remember that promise I made to you so long ago?" She thought for a moment, but then we both suddenly her screaming sirens. I began to shake.

"I-I think I do. You promised me I would be happy…?" I nodded and stood up, letting her slip from my arms and onto the ground. "Himari-chan?" I was grateful the blindfold was too tight for me to unbind; I couldn't bear to look at her. I pried her hands away from my clothing.

"Yes. I promised you that you'd be happy, and now this is the time I fulfill this promise." I touched her forehead and swept the hair away. The sirens grew closer. _My time is up…_ "I love you." I kissed her forehead. I meant it.

"I can't be happy without you!" Aki screamed angrily. I backed away, smiling softly.

"I can't be happy without _you_. But you can be happy without me." I thought of how she got hurt because of me. "You're better off… this, I promised you."

"Why? Leaving me?" Slowly, I nodded, and turned around. Just _knowing _she was staring at me made me cry, and I didn't want her to see that.

"It may be selfish, but my only selfish wish is to give you a better life… Forgive me. This is the only way." The first cop car pulled up. It all made sense to me; if I left, Aki would be put in a better home, given a new chance, a new life. No one would want a sadistic girl with creepy markings. I doubted Mother was even alive after that accident, and Father… well, I hoped he was gone, too.

I heard screaming coming from my sister.

"I hate you!" She screamed. _Thank you._ I smiled, quickly lurking into the shadows of the night. I heard an officer yell for backup, and Aki crying. The officers didn't even see me, thankfully.

_It may hurt you now, but eventually, the scars will heal and you'll smile again._

_Aki… I'm sorry. It's the only way. I'm sorry… forgive me…_

_Forgive me by forgetting I exist._

I began walking away.

I sang a song unconsciously. I felt my soul simply shatter and disappear. I was a dead body inside. I needed to sing, a melody to raise my broken spirits and help me to fight the ever-growing pain in my arms, legs, and back. A tear dripped down my cheek.

I wondered if my plan would work. If it did, Aki would be safe. If it didn't…

"Is anyone there?" I called out in the darkness. The silence was screaming at me. I kept walking down the lonely sidewalk. I could no longer hear the sirens. I was grateful that they didn't see me walk away. I had gotten used to the blindfold, since I could feel my way around.

I wondered where I was going.

Soon, I heard the words I was singing.

"_Do, not worry, your heart is, alright…"_

I suddenly tripped, scraping my knee. I cried out loudly, something that I usually was allowed to do. I got onto my knees and felt around the ground. I was walking up a long staircase. Staggering back up, my back burned.

"_It, beats strong, res-o-na-ting with your sound soul…"_

Step, step, step. Just one after the other, Himari. One after the other…

I was slowly lurching forward now. I began panting for breath. _I'm so tired… where am I going…?_

"_You are your soul…"_

"_And I am your heart…"_

I stopped. I was at the top of the staircase. It seemed as if I sensed a black, shadowy figure in the night. _A shadow has come to eat this sinful soul, then?_

"_For I have stolen your heart…"_

I accept that fate.

"_For I have stol…en… yo…ur…hea…rt…"_

My knees buckled, and I fell onto my aching side. My eyes closed through the blindfold, making the darkness even gloomier. Everything was cold.

_I am going to die here._

I felt at peace.

* * *

_**A/N: Yep! I'm Soul's Shadow! Stuff happened... and that account is gone. But I now have this one, and 'Days, One By One' has been completely revised! MORE STUFF! MORE DETAIL! MORE ...ROMANCE! NEW NAME!**_

_**:)**_

_**I hope you find this, people of my old story.**_

_**And love it,**_

_**Like you loved the old.**_

_**-Soul's Shadow- A.K.A. Soul Omamori**_


	2. Was It A Dream? Or A Nightmare?

I was falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Down.

I opened my eyes. It was pitch black. I looked at myself. I was wearing a white dress with frills and high knee socks, and high black boots. My sleeves were long and puffed out at the shoulders and wrists. From the waist down the short dress puffed out. My hair was down from the usual ponytail. I had no handcuffs or blindfold, either.

I felt ground beneath my feet. _I thought I was falling… I guess the laws of physics don't apply here. _I was on a platform, in front of me stood a mirror. I walked up to it slowly and placed my hands up against the cold glass. I saw sakura petals slowly fall from behind me. I turned, nothing fell. Looking back at the mirror, I fell on my butt, eyes wide.

"W-Who are you?" I heard my voice echo throughout the space, scared, lonely, lost.

In front of me stood my own reflection; except that it was a black shadow with deep red eyes. She wore the same thing I did, only it was pitch black.

"Isn't is obvious?" The shadow mocked me. "I'm the one emotion you kept locked; until now." She spun around, and it seemed she was smiling… _I hope it was a she..._

"The one emotion?" I didn't feel afraid in her presence. The shadow nodded.

"Yep. Wanna know what it is?" She leaned in against the mirror. "_Madness_." My eyes widened even more. She laughed evilly. Her form disappeared, leaving a silver heart with a golden key-hole. The pink blossoms changed to glass shards and cut me. Wincing, a drop fell, and somehow landed into the mirror. _Again, no laws of physics. _"Not expecting that one, huh? But yeah…" She held her hand out and checked her nails.

"What's your name?" I whispered.

"Don't have one." I saw her smirk, despite her being a shadow. "H-Hey, are you crying?" She crouched down and cocked her head at me. I wiped a tear away from my left eye.

"Aki gets to be happy… I'm… just, sad..." _I was lonely…_ Alice placed her hands up against the mirror.

"Hey, don't feel bad… it's not your fault, right? You made that decision." Wasn't she evil just a minute ago? Why is she being caring now? She tapped her shadowy chin. "We're bound together, so I feel your sadness. I don't like it." So that's why. It was like she was reading my mind. An imaginary light-bulb appeared over her head. The- I mean, MY shadow stood up.

"For her, or for you, what… do _you _want?" I wiped my eyes again.

"A new beginning…" I whispered. Having a chance when I never got one… would be a miracle… I guess I have to be content with the path _I _chose; the life I gave up for Aki.

The dark figure looked around her. Then she smiled at me.

"Looks like you're gonna get it." She disappeared.

"Wait!"

"Find the key to unlock your madness." A katana suddenly flew out of the mirror and struck my left eye. Everything was red… then black.

"She's waking up! She's waking up!" A voice called out in the darkness. My eyelids were still shut; it seemed safer than opening them. I stirred, placing my hand up against my forehead. It burned like fire, and my palms wet with sweat.

"Oh? Has she finally awaken?" A comical, bouncy voice chimed in.

_I'm not dead?_

I slowly opened my eyes. I blinked a few times before everything became clear; I was lying down in a cot, in some type of office. I wasn't wearing the blindfold anymore.

_A nurse's office?_

_What…?_

* * *

Next Chapter!

"Who are you?"

"My name is Death The Kid, 'Kid' for short,"

"Shinigami, hello hello!"

"Meister?"

_So at last she has awaken._

_Is she ready for the burden?_

* * *

**_A/N: Short chapter because the other one was HUGE! Well it was the prologue and I wanted to be very precise. :) Don't shoot._**


	3. Two New Friends With A Side Of Amnesia

I attempted to sit up, but winced in pain instead. It felt like my back was being stabbed over and over by needles. Suddenly, a hand was on my shoulders, leaning me back down on the pillow.

"Easy, now…" A boy's voice. It sounded like he was only fifteen. Slowly, I turned my head to look at a pair of beautiful, shining golden eyes staring into mine. He wore a suit with a white undershirt and a skull tie. He had shiny black hair, with three white lines coming out halfway from the left side of his head. I gawked in amazement.

He was so formal and…

Odd looking.

"Where am I?" I was about to ask, but my throat was dry and felt weird. Placing a hand on it, I gulped.

"Water?" The boy turned around and picked up a paper cup full of water. Turning back around, I grabbed the cup from him and slowly drank all of it. The water felt cold against my throat, making me shiver slightly.

I gasped lightly for breath after that continuous gulping. Crushing the cup in my hands, I noticed my right arm was wrapped up.

"_Onee-chan… are you okay?" _I blinked a few times, the voice suddenly appearing and whispering.

"Your eyes… their asymmetrical," The boy still stared at me. It felt really awkward lying down like that when others were watching you. My first reaction was to demand where I was, but I was still immobilized by pain and curiosity. All I could do, and all I did, was glare at him.

"Yes, it's very rare to have mis-colored eyes, _~pyon_!" The bouncy voice called out. _Huh? Both my eyes were purple._ I turned my head farther. The table behind the boy held tools and a small mirror. Reaching for it, I couldn't even pick it up. No matter how hard I tried, it weighed a ton.

"You want to see your reflection? Okay." The boy turned and wrapped his fingers around my hand still on the mirror. His palm felt warm against my cold skin and I felt myself blush. Putting the mirror in front of my face, my reflection was someone completely different. My face was scrubbed clean, no dirt, no blood. My left eye looked like it was dipped in blue paint, completely opposite of my normal right eye.

Memories of the katana flew into my mind as fast as it flew into my eye.

"Do you remember who you are?" The bouncy voice asked. I looked around for the voice; and found myself gawking again. A tall, -probably seven feet- black silhouette stood near the doorway. It had spikes all around the black coat, (I hope it was a black coat) and large, white, foamed fingers for hands. Instead of a face, a comical skull masked crowned its head.

_Who…_

_Am…_

_I…?_

_I don't remember…_

_My name is Himari…_

_My sister is Aki…_

_But…_

_Is that a lie?_

"Um… uh, wha…?" I took the time to re-evaluate the question. "Hi…Hima…?" The mere whisper of my name made me dizzy and weak. My eyes rolled back in my head; it was as if my heart was telling myself 'NO!'.

"H-Hey, don't go again!" The boy grasped my shoulders and shook me gently. "Hima, Hima!" I blinked furiously.

"That's not my name… And I won't say it…" I grunted, my vision clearing again. _My back's sore…_ I began to sit up, pushing myself up with my elbows. With a lot of pain and agony, I got into a sitting position. My head spun with dizziness and fatigue.

"Okay…" The black figure was still childish, but now serious. "Do you know _what _you are?"

"Hu-human…? That's kind of rude…" My eyes widened, and I clasped my hand over my mouth. "O-Oh! Gomenasai!" I shut my eyes tightly, only to receive a pat on the head. Opening them, I saw the boy was petting me, smiling.

"I knew it!" He smiled. I gave him a confused look.

"Any-who's!" The black-coated man interjected. "To answer your question; or mine, hehe…" He chuckled. "You're not human! You're a meister!"

"Me-Meiste..r?" The word tumbled off my lips. "Like in the old stories?" I remember reading the story to Aki; The ancient story of Meisters and Demon Weapons. Weapons were humans who could transform themselves into actual weapons, and Meisters, people who could control Weapons.

"Yes, but only it's not a story," The skull-masked guy wiggled a giant finger. "It's one-hundred-percent real, _~pyon!_ And you're a meister! A strong one at that!" A _meister?_ I control _weapons?_

"This is so not real…" I shook my head furiously.

"Oh! We haven't even introduced ourselves!" The teenager stood up abruptly and bowed. I blushed at his formality. "I'm Death The Kid, 'Kid' for short. I am Shinigami's son, a Grim Reaper." This boy… in front of me… was a Grim Reaper?

"So… you collect…" I gulped. "The souls of the dead?" This boy's face, Kid's face, was the last thing I was going to see in my lifetime.

"Somewhat!" The odd figure at the doorway chimed. "I'm Shinigami, hello, hello!" He waved frantically.

"You're… _RELATED?_" I exclaimed.

"Yep, _~pyon!_" Shinigami said happily.

I tried to notice any similarities between them, but all I saw was their large selection in black clothing.

"Now that you know our names, you must tell us yours! Hima, is that it?" I shook my head vigorously. _Something_ was keeping me away from that name, from the memories. I remembered Aki, but other than that, everything was a little bit fuzzy. _Maybe it's for the best._

"No, that's not it… and I don't want to be called by my name anymore," If I said my name, they'd find my family, and I'd be stuck through chaos again forever.

"Well, anyone who is enrolling in DWMA _can_ change their name,"

"What's that?" I turned my head back to Shinigami.

"DWMA, otherwise Death Weapon Meister Academy, is a school for Meisters and Weapons, respectively," Kid spoke before his father. "It is one of the best schools on this side of the world." He boasted.

"And so how does that involve _me?_" I crossed my arms in pain. "I'm not enrolling to your school," _Wait… but what if… they accept me here…? I'm a meister… there will be others… will I get hurt here, too?_

"You're lost in thought, why?" Shinigami bounced (no, literally _bounced_) to where I was sitting and leaned over me, casting a dark shadow.

_When was I hurt?_

_When? _

"I… don't remember anything," I murmured, glaring at my bandaged hand. The two boys in front of me perked up. "But a voice, is telling me things that I remember, but then… I don't remember them." I looked up at Shinigami's too-close-to-my-face mask.

_Why don't I like school?_

_Why?_

"_Ha ha, Freak!" _

"_Kill her!"_

"_Please… stop!"_

My eyes widened at the sudden memory. _So that's why. _

"Is something wrong?" Shinigami asked. I blinked, shaking my head.

"No," My eyes were watery. Why were they watery? Did I remember something… _sad?_ "I think I just remembered something… but… I can't remember," I mumbled, looking down at my palms again.

"Odd," Kid stroked his chin. "You don't have any memory at all?"

I shrugged. "I remember A-" Nope. Couldn't say it. I made an weird noise in my throat, placing a hand on it and gulping.

Shinigami patted my back gently, so I didn't feel any pain.

"You know, there are quite a few students who come here, to DWMA, to forget," I sighed and nodded slowly, urging him to go on. "Would you… like to enroll into the Academy?"

I nodded.

"What would you like to call yourself, _~pyon!_" Shinigami straightened and began clapping for no reason, making me smile a bit.

_How the name came to me,_

_I don't know._

_But…_

_In the end,_

_It suits me._

"Call me… _Alice_,"

* * *

Next Chapter!

_"So, you're a katana technician?"_

_"Make it symmetrical!"_

_"Y-You scared me!"_

_Now the tables have turned._

_She is given two friends,_

_and a name._

_Soon._

_**A/N: YAY! Heheeh, thought I wouldn't post, huh? Too bad! New chapter! I was thinking of adding Stein, but I'm all like, "Nah..." Hahaha, wanted to put the next scene in there, because it's definite comic relief, but I wanted to space out this.**  
_

**_I never thought of Alice-chan have amnesia, but a wonderful thought came to my head about making her remember bits then re-forgetting them. What about Aki? She still remembers her, at least, but something's forcing her to not speak of her or Alice's real name. Ohohohohohoho, tension! I hate this chapter, but I love it! UGH! _**

**_Review! Favorite!_**


	4. Who's This Kid? Part I

"Damn, your kimono is really, really tattered," Kid said, suddenly pointing at my clothing. I wrapped my arms around my waist superficially.

"Gomenasai…" I replied half-heartedly. "I don't usually wear… _suits_." I flapped my sore hand to his attire. I noticed that Kid's father was being awfully silent. I turned to look at the black mass of a Death god. "Shinigami-san?"

My voice must've surprised him, because he jumped a little. (If _jump_ is the word.)

"What?" His happy voice rang out.

"What are you thinking about, Shinigami-san?" I blinked at his mask.

"Your soul, desu!" I twitched in embarrassment. I felt my arms wrap around me tighter.

"Um… what, uh, do you… uh, see?" I managed to sputter. Shinigami chuckled.

"Purple orb with swirly black markings!" Swirly black… markings…?

"_Daddy… why do I have these marks? Everyone teases me because of it," _

"_It's… a birthmark,"_

"_If it's a birthmark, why does it hurt sometimes?"_

"_H-How so, sweetheart…?"_

"_They burn. Daddy, why do I burn?" _

_Why do I burn…_

I blinked a couple times, hands aching. I looked down to see them gripping the edge of the bed so hard that the knuckles were turning white. Hesitantly, I released my grip.

"Did you remember something, Alice-san?" Kid came over and touched my shoulder, the one with the tattoos.

"My tattoos burn," I whispered.

"What was that?" He asked worriedly. I snapped up to look at him.

"N-Nothing!" I waved a non-hurt hand dismissively. Suddenly, Shinigami's big finger poked at my ribcage.

"Come with me, _~pyon!_" With the child-ness in his voice and without an expression, I didn't know if I was in trouble or if he was leisurely wanting to stroll.

"W-Why…?" I shrugged off Kid's warm hand.

"To the weaponry room, of course! We need to find out what type of technician you are!" He clapped his hands together, bouncing over to the doorway. I gulped, looking at his son for a definition.

"Technician, as in a certain weapon you specialize in,"

"Oh," I stood up in hopes to follow him, only to wince and fall back down on the bed. My back hurt, along with my sluggish legs. _Why do they hurt so damn much?_

_Oh…_

_That's why… _

_Oh, Aki!_

"Are you okay?" Kid asked, kneeling down before me to look at my face. I shut my eyes tight, trying to control my breathing.

"Hmm, we looked at some of your cuts, but we didn't know you had more on your back! Kiddo-kun, would you mind healing her?"

"Not a problem, Father," Kid straightened, reaching for the wheelie chair to sit on it. _Are those… stitch marks on the chair?_ Slowly, he placed a hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"Um, mind if we look at your back, Alice-chan?" I instantly flinched at the thought.

"N-No!" I couldn't let them see what was marked underneath the kimono! If they did, they would think I'm different… and…

I squeezed my eyes shut, placing my hands to my ears to block out the sound.

"Don't look at me! Please, Kid-kun! Don't look at my back!" His hand gripped my shoulder tightly as if it would calm me down.

"It's alright, we just wanted to see the damage. Just, turn around." He made a turning motion with his finger. I looked into his yellow orbs, all I was seeing was curiosity and a bit of warmth. I gulped, painstakingly turning around until I was facing the wall.

"Don't look," I murmured, clutching my clothing tightly.

"Well, it needs to be skin-to-skin contact, so…" Kid nonchalantly rolled his eyes before tugging at my robe. _Pervert._ "As long as it's not asymmetrical, I don't see why yo-"

I had slipped the thick ribbon off my waist, biting my chapped lip hard. The sleeves instantly rolled down to my elbows, revealing a good portion of my back.

_I'm so dumb…_

_Please!_

_Don't hate me,_

_Because I'm different!_

"Asymmetrical!" Kid said in a strained voice, and I heard a sudden 'thump' on the floor. I felt my hands fly up to grab my kimono, quickly draping it back in over my shoulders. Maybe a little too tightly, I tied the ribbon around my waist. I crossed my arms and 'hmphed', staring at the wall.

"Eh… Kiddo-kun's passed out." I heard Shinigami mumble, making me even more upset. The string around my body was literally suffocating me, but at this moment, I didn't really give a rat's-

"Holy shit, Shinigami!" A rough man's voice called out from behind. I blinked from my staring at the wall to realize it wasn't Kid's or Shinigami's. A deformed shadow came over me, making me shiver. Clutching my sleeves protectively, I turned around to see-

"_Hello~_ experiment thirteen!" A gray-haired man with round glasses stared down at me, scalpel in hand and screw in head.

Wait.

Is that a _screw_ going through his head?

Yep…

It's real…

He's turning it…

I think I'm gonna be sick!

Quite frankly, I was too scared out of my mind to move.

"K-Koni…chiwa…?" A large stitched scar rounded his left eye, giving him an odd presence. His yellowish eyes pierced my purple -and blue- ones. He wore a stitched-up gray shirt, pants, and loafers, a stitched lab-coat. From what he looks like, and from what he _said_, I could tell this old man was as insane as _hell!_ ('Don't judge a book by its cover,' my ASS.)

"Ah, Alice-san, this is Franken Stein! He is the strongest meister to graduate from DWMA. He also teaches as a professor!" Shinigami set down Kid on a nearby cot. He then turned back to us and noticed the 'weapon' in Mr. Stein's hand. "Stein-san, she's _not_ an experiment!"

"Uh… are you by any means… a… doctor?"

"I practiced in the medical field, yes, but I never really pursued a career in it. I am the nurse here, however." He gave me a questioning look as his bony fingers flipped the knife-thing. "Why?"

"Your answer makes me very, very afraid…" I tried not to blink, but I did. "Stein-san, I will hurt you. Put it away…" I nodded towards the knife.

"You? Hurt me?" Chuckling, Stein put the piece of metal into his coat pocket. "Didn't you hear Shinigami-sama?"

"Leave her alone, Stein." Shinigami was cheery, but serious. I let out an exasperated sigh as he walked away.

"Stein-senpai? Are you in here?" Another new voice came out. Sighing, I turned around and saw a boy-

Staring right at me.

* * *

_Next Part_!

_**A/N: Ohohohoho! A cliff-hanger? YEAH, I DIDN'T JUST FORGET ALICE'S TATTOOS! THEY BECOME IMPORTANT.**_

_**Hmm, who is this mysterious boy?**_

_**Gomenasai about the late update, I've been busy~! I had to go to a BUNCH of stores for things then I had to practically set up a bunch of furniture and-sigh- it's a lot of work. Next chapter will be better, I promise! **_


End file.
